


То, что рядом

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда совсем не обязательно что-то терять, чтобы понять, насколько оно тебе дорого.<br/>Время действия: после арки Бенизакуры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что рядом

Ночь была лунной, свет заливал комнату через открытое окно и мешал спать.  
Хотя, возможно, ему мешали спать недавно полученные раны. Гинтоки вздохнул и попытался перевернуться на другой бок, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Не получилось: на его теле не было ни одного живого места, не обмотанного бинтами после встречи с Бенизакурой.  
— Чертов Такасуги, — пробурчал мужчина в ночь.  
Бывший — уже бывший товарищ — и раньше не внушал Гинтоки особого доверия, они часто грызлись и пререкались по малейшему поводу. Будь то в доджо еще детьми по поводу стоек в кендо. Или способе следующей атаки в дни войны. Или в постели, кто сверху.  
Вздох и еще одна попытка перевернуться. В коридоре послышались шаги, замершие возле его комнаты. Гинтоки затаил дыхание. Не хватало еще своими вздохами и кувырканиями разбудить Кагуру, потом полночи не отделаешься. Открывшиеся сёдзи похоронили надежды на спокойный сон, но он все же попытался отвязаться:  
— Кагура, я сплю.  
— И разговариваете во сне, данна?  
Взгляд вверх: в дверях стоит Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми собственной персоной.  
— Окита-кун, я думал мы все уже выяснили у вас в участке? Не знаю я, где Кацура.  
Йорозую полдня продержали в Шинсенгуми, где старательно записывали все показания, предварительно рассадив их по разным комнатам. Шинпачи все рассказал досконально и правдиво, опустив подробность про полугодовую подписку манги от Зуры. Гинтоки рассказал все так, как рассказал бы все Шинпачи. Кагура подралась с Окитой. Потом их отпустили.  
— Сейчас двенадцать ночи, у меня конец смены, — ответил юноша, закрывая за спиной сёдзи.  
— Спасибо, кэп, — но мальчишка, и правда, был одет в белую юката, а не в неизменную форму защитников Эдо. Пройдя в комнату, он уселся рядом с футоном Гинтоки, положив свою катану слева от себя.  
Молчание наливалось мыльным пузырем в ночной тиши. Луна все так же светила в окно, и в ее свете лицо мальчишки состояло из теней и полутонов, как маска тенгу. Только внимательные, необычно внимательные глаза смотрели прямо на Гинтоки. Такого Окиту можно было редко увидеть, в основном это было, когда они были совсем одни, вот как сейчас.  
— Окита-кун, тебя родители не учили, что некультурно без приглашения ночью заваливаться к человеку домой и потом пялиться на него.  
Вздох.  
— Данна… — Окита замолкает, заметив руку, сжимающую край его юкаты.  
— Гин-сан заслужил поцелуй, чтобы быстрее заживало?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, добавив еще большего идиотизма ситуации. Собеседник в кои-то веки серьезен, а ты дурака валяешь! К нему все же наклоняются, и сухие губы касаются сначала щеки, потом уже и губ. Невинный, неуверенный поцелуй, как и все их первые поцелуи. Гинтоки запускает пальцы в волосы Окиты, хотя поднять руку было трудновато, и целует в ответ, глядя прямо в серьезные, орехового цвета, глаза. Ему отвечают сразу же, как будто того и ждали. Жадно, страстно, мгновенный напор, мягкие губы и упругий ненасытный язык. Чужой вкус заполоняет целиком, и запах шампуня в упавших на лицо прядях волос кружит голову. Он поддался чужим рукам, забравшимся в волосы на затылке, приподнимая голову выше, открыл рот шире, когда Окита сменил угол поцелуя, заполняя его рот собой. И только через пару минут слегка отстранился, как рыба на суше хватая ртом воздух. Любовник понял его сразу же, отпустил всего на пару сантиметров от себя, уткнувшись лоб в лоб, и тяжело дыша в унисон. Чертов мальчишка, всю душу выймет.  
Перевести дух и улыбнутся этим все еще серьезным глазам.  
— От таких поцелуев у Гин-сана все не только не заживет, а все раны пооткрываются.  
— Сам виноват, придурок.  
— Ай! Моя гордость задета.  
— Она у тебя есть?  
— Это удар ниже пояса. Лежачих не бьют, между прочим.  
Вздох. Окита прикрывает глаза, потом все-таки улыбается. Слабо, но искренне.  
— Если ты так ворчишь и пререкаешься, значит, с тобой все хорошо.  
— Какой хорошо? На мне живого места нет.  
— Сам виноват, придурок.  
— Ты повторяешься.  
— Черт, поймали.  
— Хе-хе.  
Его целуют снова, на этот раз медленно и нежно, но не менее глубоко, и от этой нежности выворачивает душу не меньше, чем от напористой страсти. Гинтоки тянется, привлекает мальчишку к себе, и тот обнимает его, осторожно, старясь не причинить слишком уж много боли. Потом утыкается носом ему куда-то за ухо. Гинтоки ведет руками по плечам и спине, прощупывая линии тела под пальцами. Мальчишка дрожит в его руках. Не плачет, нет. Просто сдерживает эмоции. Он всего раза два плакал при нем – после смерти сестры и через год, на годовщину. После этого они и стали встречаться, если их отношения можно было назвать так. Они прогуливали работу Окиты, в обоюдном молчаливом согласии слоняясь по закоулкам Эдо. Гинтоки объедался за его счет парфе, иногда сидел в туалете полдня, когда мерзавцу удавалось подсыпать ему слабительного. Вместе издевались над Хиджикатой, доводя того до безумия садистским дуэтом. Кормили голубей в парке. Занимались любовью ночи напролет в лав-отелях или дома у Гинтоки, когда мелкие ночевали у Отаэ. Гинтоки принимал все как есть, его все устраивало, хотя поначалу ему было не по себе: всегда казалось, что Окита сейчас выкинет какой фортель типа «Вас снимают скрытой камерой», и потом будет показывать этот конфуз Гинтоки всему Шинсенгуми. Но время шло, и все оставалось как есть, и Сого стал для него чем-то обычным, своим, до боли дорогим и родным, и Гинтоки думать не думал, что и для любовника все так же может быть. Что для другого это все тоже что-то значит. Ведь они не афишировали своих отношений. Мальчишка ввел его в заблуждение своим отношением, ведь никогда ничего не просил и не предъявлял никаких претензий.  
Дурак ты, Гинтоки.  
— Останься на ночь?  
— А китаянка? – Выдыхают ему в шею, как будто только и ждали этого вопроса.  
— Если мы не будем шуметь, она до завтра не узнает, что ты был.  
— Хм...  
Сого помогает ему откинуть одеяло, хмурится, увидев количество бинтов, но все же устраивается рядом, прижавшись лицом к плечу Гинтоки. Его уже не так колотит, хотя тело напряжено и мышцы под руками как каменные, когда Гинтоки тянется к нему снова.  
— Данна? — Теперь, когда он лежит рядом, можно свободнее погулять руками по телу.  
— Ммм? — Говорить и целовать чужое ухо довольно проблематично.  
— А у тебя встанет?  
— Современные дети, — сокрушенно вздыхает Гинтоки, откидываясь на спину.  
— Мне уже 18.  
— И слава богу, иначе мне бы статья светила.  
— ...  
Сого был прав, в общем-то: хотя спать не хотелось уже просто потому, что компания была очень не способствующая сну, тело было полностью истощено. Да и полежав на боку, Гинтоки явственно ощутил все ушибы на ребрах. Но мальчишка-то был здоров.  
— А я альтруист.  
— Ха? Не поверю.  
— Проверим? Оседлай меня?  
— Что?? И не подумаю!  
— А в прошлый раз понравилось.  
— ... — хорошо, что луна яркая — прекрасно видно румянец на обычно безэмоциональном лице.  
— Да ладно, иди сюда, — потянуть за юката, — я же говорю, Гин-сан альтруист сегодня.  
Сого подчиняется, поднимается, перекидывает ногу через него, колеблется пару мгновений, решая как удобнее сесть. Гинтоки просовывает руки в разрез юкаты, обхватывает ладонями крепкие бедра и тянет на себя.  
— Вот так, тут у Гин-сана почти ничего не болит.  
Сого садится, разводя ноги шире, и Гинтоки скользит ладонями вверх, обхватывает его задницу руками, сжимает и получает в ответ сдержанный стон. Руки упираются ему в грудь, но встретив плотную вязь бинтов, тут же съезжают с его плеч, чтобы упереться по обе стороны от головы. Гинтоки тянется вверх и охает, когда ребра протестующее ноют. Сого целует его сам, поспешно наклонившись, и не рассчитав и сначала столкнувшись носами. Гинтоки улыбается и целует все что попадается под губы: нос, щеки, ресницы, лоб. Сого опускается на локти, накрывает его собой, и воздух вокруг наполняется запахом чужой кожи и дыхания. Запах, к которому он уже так привык и которым никак не может насладиться досыта. Может, это потому что луна такая яркая, но этот запах дурманит сильнее обычного, и хочется целовать эти губы снова и снова, и пить мальчишку снова и снова, сделать ему хорошо, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя живым, привязанным к этому миру, и Гинтоки не отказывает себе в этом. Засовывает одну руку, стягивает юката, оголяя плечо и часть груди, гладит шею и грудь, трет ладонью сосок, другой рукой снова сжимая крепкое полушарие задницы. Сого шумно выдыхает через нос, и поводит вперед бедрами, и Гинтоки явственно чувствует его возбуждение. Он повторяет свои манипуляции, и мальчишка в его руках снова дрожит, но он теперь точно знает, почему.  
Забраться руками в чужие боксеры проще простого. Сого стонет и тут же затыкает себе рот ладонью, когда Гинтоки шикает на него. Сцеловывает излом бровей и ловит губами чужие стоны. А вот дрочить другому мужчине, одновременно развязывая тому пояс юката довольно трудно, но Гин-сан ведь мастер на все руки, справится. Мальчишка тянется к нему, хочет сделать то же самое, но Гинтоки отбрасывает его руки.  
— В другой, — поцелуй, — раз.  
— Ха, — между судорожных вздохов, — да ты действительно альтруист.  
— Заткнись, — руки сжимаются с нужной силой в нужных местах, — и кончай быстрее.  
Мальчишке нужно немного, тело на пределе, тугой инструмент в его руках.  
— Данна, — выдыхает Сого, еле оторвавшись от него. Руки в волосах Гинтоки, раскрасневшийся, дышит часто, раскачивается, оседлав его. На пределе. – Бинты.  
— А? – Не понимает по началу Гинтоки. Потом до него доходит, что в обычной ситуации любовник, не задумываясь, кончил бы ему на грудь, но сейчас она была вся перебинтована, и подобные манипуляции чреваты.  
Сого удивленно охает, оказавшись опрокинутым на спину, но вовремя прикусывает нижнюю губу — Гинтоки редко делает ему минет. Ребра протестуют, но если верить признакам, Сого понадобится меньше минуты. И правда: всего несколько движений языком и чужая рука в волосах сжимается особенно сильно, бедра по обе стороны головы Гинтоки дергаются вверх раз, другой, пока его рот наполняется тягучим, солено-горьким семенем. Мальчишка тут же обмякает, как тряпичная кукла, и Гинтоки чувствует себя так же, свалившись рядом на спину кулем. Некоторое время в тишине только и слышно, как Сого пытается восстановить дыхание, да его судорожные сглатывания — вкус так себе, если честно.  
— Принести воды?  
Гинтоки тычет непослушной рукой в сторону, где стоит бутылка с водой и таблетки обезболивающего, оставленные врачом.  
Сого приносит и то и другое, помогает ему напиться, приподняв голову.  
— Спасибо.  
Сого устраивается у него под боком, перекинув руку через бедра, чтобы не потревожить перетянутые бинтами грудь и живот. Дышит в шею. Так хорошо, спокойно. Ни за что не хочется терять это ощущение, когда самое дорогое здесь, рядом.  
— Данна? Не делай так больше, — тихая просьба в тишине. Почти что "Не заставляй меня беспокоится".  
— Я постараюсь, – все, что он может ответить, и это звучит как "Извини".  
Луна в проеме окна все так же безжалостно светит, в очередной раз напоминая, что все на свете изменчиво.  
Но пока это чувство живет внутри него, ему все равно.  
Гинтоки слушает чужое размеренное дыхание и счастливо улыбается.


End file.
